The Second Choice
by moonandsunprincess
Summary: Caroline has always been the second choice to Elena, but now Elena and Caroline's bodies have been switched. Now Caroline is getting all the attention, but will Caroline like it when Elena has the love of a certain Original Hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

Second Choice

Why? Why did everyone love Elena? I was always the second choice. When someone was done with Elena they would go for me. Damon used me for blood, Tyler used me for hormone control, Matt was the only one who didn't use me, but he couldn't love me. How was it fair that Elena had everyone? I was never the one who someone cared for the most. Even Bonnie, one of my best friends preferred Elena. Elena thought differently, she thought she was the one with a miserable life, but how could that be true?

I sighed slipping into bed. I quickly fell asleep dreaming of a day where I would be the one loved.

Next morning

I woke up and noticed that I wasn't in my bed. I looked around the room and noticed I was in Elena's bedroom. I figured that we had a sleepover, stayed up really late, and then I forgot that we had a sleepover in the first place. I fingered my brown hair- wait BROWN hair!? I slowly walked over to Elena's vanity, trying to reassure myself that everything was fine. I step in front of the mirror and let a scream.

"Elena, are you alright!?" Jeremy runs in looking worried.

"Um ya, I'm fine Jeremy. Go um get ready for school" I tell him freaked out.

"Are you sure?" He asks me hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much" He nods and walks back to his room. I sigh then grab my- Elena's phone. I find my number and listen anxiously as the phone rings.

"Hello? This is Caroline" I hear my voice ask.

"Elena!? It's Caroline! Where are you!?" I shout into her ear.

"Caroline, thank goodness, I'm in your room" She tells me.

"Okay, look I'm coming there. Elena be careful to not lose control. My mom is in the house and you've never been a vampire before" I tried to tell myself that she would never hurt my mom, but she had never been a vampire before. I'm not used to drinking from the vain so Elena should have my natural control, but she has never had to face the hunger before. I shake my head ridding my head from those thoughts and grab Elena's car keys. I stop for a moment. Relishing in the feel of a heart beat going through me then start running towards the car.

I pull into my drive, noticing that my mom's car is absent I run strait to my room instead of waiting at the door.

"Elena" I scream. "Are you okay!?"

"Ya, I'm fine, are you?" Elena asks getting up from the bed. I nod, but then sit down as Elena grabs my hands pulling me down to sit on the bed. "How did this happen?" Elena whispers tears in her eyes.

"I have no idea, but we'll figure it out, we always do. Right now though we need a game plan" Elena nods a silent agreement. "I think that we should just lay low for a while. We know almost everything about each other so it shouldn't be too hard. We'll pretend that were each other until we figure something out, okay?" She nods again and I smile giving her a hug. "We'll figure out what happened then find a way to switch us back, I promise"

"Thanks Care, but one problem. I'm… thirsty" Elena looks down as if ashamed that she was. I thought back to it and realized that I hadn't fed for a while.

"Oh, um, well I think that you should just use blood bags. I've got a few in the garage and if you ever run out just go to the Boarding House. Damon always has spare blood bags" I tell her grinning.

"Okay, thanks. I'll go get one" She speeds out of the room coming back before I even noticed she was gone. She came back but the blood bag was completely full. Elena looked nervous and I inwardly slapped myself for not thinking that she had never drunk human blood before.

"Elena, don't worry. Nobody died to give that blood and your body is already used to drinking it. You'll be fine, trust me" She looks at the bag then at me for a moment, then back to the bag. She slowly uncaps the bag, bringing to her lips. She takes a small sip first, but then digs her nails into the bag and draining it within seconds. I could see the longing in her eyes for more blood, but I also knew she needed to learn control quickly so I take the bag from her and throw it in the trash can. "Good job Elena, that was really good for a first try"

"Thanks, what do we do now?" She asks wiping off her mouth with a napkin that I kept in my room when I was, well messy.

"Now we go to the Grill and see if there are any weird new people roaming about" We both head out and drive to the Grill. I go and sit at one of the barstools ordering a virgin strawberry daiquiri. Elena sits next to me ordering the same.

"So do you see anyone?" She asks me watching everyone intently.

"Not yet, do you?" I was never answered because then I see HIM come up (No not the AMAZING band. Listen to the song vampire heart! It's amazing).

"Hello Love, what are you doing here?" His English accent asked he turned towards Elena who he obviously thought was me.

"What are you doing here, Klaus" I let attitude seep into my voice, annoyed that he just had to show up making my life miserable as always.

"Ah, and my precious doppelganger, I truly hope that you are keeping out of trouble" Klaus asks a small smirk playing at his lips. I give him my signature "Hmph!" which I promptly remember is not mine anymore. Klaus looks amused and I storm out of the Grill.

Hey Guys, I really hope that you like this. If you like Hunger Games, or Batman please look up my other stories, sorry shamelessly promoting myselfJ Please review, if you do Klaus will give you a hug-moonandsunprincess


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Choice

I furiously walk out of The Grill. Why did Klaus always have to show up, interrupting my life? He always was trying to annoy me, I was sure of it.

I 'm not really sure of where I'm going. In fact I wasn't even watching where I was going until I walked straight into a body.

"Ah Caroline, it's a pleasure" I hear a smooth voice say. I look up and see Elijah smirking at me.

"Elijah, what are you- wait a minute. How on EARTH did you know that I'm Caroline? I look exactly like Elena" I tell him immediately suspicious.

"Well Caroline, I'm afraid not many have had the courage to walk away from my brother like you have the history of doing. Now if it doesn't trouble you too greatly, I would very much like to know how Elena's and yours bodies have been switched"

"We actually have no idea. We woke up this morning and our bodies were switched, do you have any idea of what happened?" I ask him. Elena had told me before that almost always Elijah had an idea of what was going on. She said he always seemed to be ten steps ahead of the game, or in a different game altogether.

Elijah pauses for a moment. I was amazed at how still he was. It was as if time itself stopped for him. As a neurotic, control freak I could never stand to stay still for more than five seconds, but I guess when you've lived as long as he has you are able to comprehend time much more slowly.

"I believe that there is a person that I know of who has the power and means to cast such a powerful and rare spell. I will contact you when I have more information, good bye Caroline"

"Wait you're helping us, why?"

"I believe that I once made a deal with Elena that I would keep her loved ones safe. I do not see letting my brother use one of her friends as a way of hiding his insecurities by taking you're blood constantly as keeping our agreement" He stops once again. "I know that I don't have your trust, but I am a man of my word. I made a mistake when I didn't kill my brother. It was a moment of weakness and a mistake I do not intend to make again. I do hope that through time I will be able to, gain you and your friends trust. I must once again though bid you goodbye"

He walks away from me, but when he walks away a few yards I call out to him. "Elijah" He doesn't respond, but he stops walking. "Elena trusts you, I know it by the way she talks about you and you have someone else's trust. I trust you, thank you for what you're doing"

He continues walking and I decide to go back in The Grill to make sure that Elena was doing okay. I step in and see that Elena was now sitting by herself.

"Hey Elena, are you okay? I have to admit that I'm surprised that Klaus is already gone. He always seems like he would stay forever just to annoy me if I let him and sorry, but you have no experience with chasing him away" I tell her sitting down.

"Actually I was saved by the phone. One of his hybrids called and apparently he thankfully had to leave" Elena tells me taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri.

"Wow, I'm surprised that he actually left for something that one of his hybrids told him"

"It was something about his brother Kol spilled blood on his rug" Elena snickers.

"He sounds like Damon, what is with men and their ridiculously expensive rugs!?"

"I have no idea, but it's hilarious!"

Elena and I were in the middle of our laughing fest when I feel an arm around my shoulders. "And what are you laughing about?" I turn my head to see Damon giving his famous eye-thing at me.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I try and say it without heightening the pitch of my voice as I always did, but instead I kept it even and low like Elena does.

Damon apparently didn't notice anything different because he answers with his usual Damon arrogance.

"What, you didn't miss me?" He asks while signaling a waitress over.

"Actually, no I didn't. And I ask again, why are you here, Damon?" I suddenly understood why Elena could get as infuriated with him as she did. He was almost as bad as Klaus!

"Well Saint Stefan didn't know where you were so we both have been on an Elena hunt today"

"Damon, that's ridiculous. The two of you don't have to have me in sight twenty four seven"

"Well, you were supposed to call Edward this morning, naughty, naughty Elena" Damon told me waving a chiding finger in front of my face.

"Oh, I was?" I look at Elena and she nods at me. "I guess I'll call him right now" I tell them getting up and going to right outside The Grill. I quickly call Stefan before he picks up almost immediately.

"Elena!?

"Hey Stefan, ya it's me. I'm sorry, I forgot to call this morning, my head was, well really flustered"

"Elena, you need to be more careful. Do you know how worried I was?" "Stefan, I didn't mean to forget. I'm really sorry, but I was really tired this morning and I couldn't remember that I was supposed to call you" "Elena I spent the whole morning looking for you. I was terrified that something happened to you and you think it's okay that you just forgot!? Augh! How did Elena stand this guy? I thought that I preferred Stefan! He was just as bad as Damon! I quickly end the conversation and walk back in The Grill.

"Caroline, I'm going home. I'll see you later, alright?" I tell her purposely ignoring the other Salvatore brother.

"Oh sure, that's fine, but do you want company?" I felt bad for leaving Elena alone, but right now I was annoyed by both Salvatore brothers and His Royal Hybridness. What I needed right now was some down time.

"No it's okay. I'm probably just going to go to sleep, but I'll probably see you tomorrow"

"Well okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I see Damon getting up out of his chair and I push his shoulder down.

"Damon, I want to be ALONE" I tell him in chiding voice, he deserves it for waiving a finger in front of my face!

"No you can't. May I remind you that you have the amazing capability of getting yourself in dyer situations? You can't be trusted to just go off on your own, you'll get yourself killed, trying to get a cat from a tree, or something"

"That's absolutely ridiculous and I am perfectly fine of taking care of myself and anyways I'm just going back to my house. Goodnight Damon" I exit The Grill once again watching to make sure that Damon didn't follow. I was walking to my car when I feel a hand pressed tightly up against my mouth and an arm holding me back from running.

"Sorry love, but I think it's time you make another donation"

Hey everyone! I can't believe how popular this story is, thank you to everyone who read this story! I can't even believe all the reviewers, you guys are amazing! To the guest who asked about my twitter I am soooooooo honored that you would follow me just because you like one thing that I wrote, but (I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry) I don't have one. I wish I did so I could except your invitation, but I don't have accounts for websites like Twitter, MySpace, or Facebook, please no one kill me for that. Hey if I'm dead then I can't write any more chapters so ha! You can't kill me. Back to guest reviewer, for sending me such an amazing review I give you not only a hug from Klaus, but also a kiss on the hand (Did anyone else faint?) and him calling you love (Once again must ask, everyone alive?), I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all those people that followed and put my story on their favorites list! By the way did anyone else see the photos for episode seven? It looks like Klaus is about to possibly kiss her! And she looks like she's thinking of letting him! By the way I was wondering this will just be a side pairing, but for Elena would you guys like Elijah, or Damon better? I'm sorry, but I will not in any circumstances do a stelena story, and it is not that Elijah loves Elena more than Klaus loves Caroline that he could tell the difference. I see Elijah as EXTREEMLY good at noticing things so I think he could tell the personality differences between Elena and Caroline. I hope you guys liked this, please review-moonandsunprincess

Ps. How did I do at writing Klaus and Elijah? I was nervous at not writing them correctly


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Choice

I was terrified. I couldn't help though remembering the last time I was held like this. Klaus strangely was the last one who held me like he did now, but it wasn't even close the same. I remembered when I was grabbed right when I had gotten out of the classroom. I would never tell anyone this, but when I heard his voice I instantly relaxed. It was strange the evil hybrid that had killed countless lives was my savior. When he had told me to get inside my house it seemed like with his eyes he was begging me to stay safe. It was like he NEEDED me to be safe. The most strange thing is that when Klaus looks at me I feel like I'm the only girl he sees. This I would never let my friends know in a million life times, but I never have felt like I was the only one a guy noticed before Klaus. He had even met Elena the one I'm always second best to and he only noticed me. Klaus only noticed Elena for her blood, and it was surreal that for once I was the one who was noticed. Sadly the one who saw me was someone who I could never let myself have feelings for; he had killed too many people. The thing I could never understand is why I felt safe when Klaus had held me. It was comforting I felt like Klaus wouldn't let anything happen to me, but now was different. Klaus's embrace was filled with nothing, but promises of despair.

"Please, let me go!" I scream as well as I could through his hand.

"Of course love, if that's what you want" He lets me go and I quickly take a step back. I turn around slowly getting a bad feeling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just thought that you wouldn't appreciate finding your brothers corpse tomorrow morning, but if I'm wrong I'll just be on my way" Now I understood why Elena always wanted to go on suicide missions. Klaus threatened Jeremy and who knows who else to get her to go along with whatever he wants! I glare at him, but take his offered arm anyway.

"See it's just easier when you go along with what I say, isn't it?" He smirks at me, clearly happy with himself.

"Actually, want to know what would be better? How about you go and rip your head off"

"Sorry, but that's not in my best interest, is it? But I must say I am interested as to when you got quite feisty" Oh-oh, I need to start getting better at being Elena. I just always get frustrated when Klaus was around.

"Can't we just get this over with? Being with you isn't exactly what I'd call fun" Never mind, I'm weak.

"Yes, you do seem very annoyed, what are the Salvatore brothers finally driving you to the brink of insanity?"

"That's non-of your business, please do try to remember that you do not have any claims in my personal life" He stops walking and with a surprising force yanks me by the wrist to face him.

"And please try to remember, that I have a very short temper and I can kill any one of your friends in seconds, do you understand me?" It was a deadly whisper; I had never heard it before. It was strange to see this new side of Klaus, the side who make deadly threats against your friends and not the one who saves your life, and sends you expensive bracelets, and romantic drawings. When I nod, unsuccessfully trying to hide my fear, he picks me up and everything becomes a blur. Klaus was apparently running me somewhere. When he finally stops and everything becomes clear again we were in a hospital room with a nurse who looks compelled. Elena had told me about the time when she was brought here, for the same reason and I wondered if it was the same nurse. Klaus sets be down I sit down on the bed, glaring at him while the nurse starts drawing blood.

"See Elena, everything is much easier when I get my way" Klaus tells me sitting down on the bed. "I hope you don't mind, but I can't risk anything bad happening to my precious doppelganger, so I decided that I would just take it all in one go"

"What!?" I try and get up, but He instantly pushed me down by the shoulders. "Please, let me go!" I struggle, but could feel myself getting weaker by the second.

"You know it's best not to struggle, the blood will just leave your body faster" He whispers to me. I didn't want to cry in front of him, but I could already feel the tears slipping from my eyes.

Please… I don't want to die" I knew it was pathetic, but it was true. I didn't know what else to say. I suddenly feel the needle being ripped from my skin and a hand forced into my mouth. I look at him shocked, and he looked as if he had been burned. I let the offered blood seep through my lips, drinking his blood. When I let go of his wrist I hear him softly whisper.

"What did you say?" He sounded broken, and shocked at the same time.

"I said-" He stops me like he didn't want to hear whatever I had to say.

"Leave, get out. NOW" I rush up out of the bed and run out of the room. Once I'm outside and feeling safe enough to stop running I pull out Elena's phone and look for Stefan's number. It was strange to call him, since I had been really mad at him, but truthfully he was always there for me when I needed it and he would definitely come if Elena needed him.

"Elena? Is that you?" He sounded broken, how could Elena just yelling at him make him sound like this?

"Hey Stefan, look I'm really sorry that I yelled at you"

"And I'm sorry that I drove you to it, I was just worried about you"

"I know, it was really jerky of me to act like that, but Stefan could you pick me up in front of the hospital?"

"What!? Why!? Is everything okay? What happened?" He started eventually calming down, but still sounded worried,

"Look, I'm really tired, but I'll tell you everything when you pick me up, but please don't make me explain now" I beg him.

"Of course Elena, I'll be there in five minutes"

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter threeJ I hope you don't mind that I used a lot of context from previous episodes, but I thought it worked and now Klaus is completely freaked out and confused. Thank you to all the wonderful readers, and special thanks to the guest reviewer Justine who reviewed both of my chaptersJ By the way the score is Elijah:1 Damon:0 So if you want Damon to win Elena's heart someone is going to have to speak for him-moonandsunprincess


	4. Chapter 4

The Second Choice

I see Stefan's car pull up and I jump into it as fast as humanly possible.

"Elena, are you okay?" I turn towards Stefan who has a worried expression on his face. I want to tell him to raise his eyebrows because it was bothering me how low they were, but instead I settle for a shaky breath and dropping my gaze to my suddenly interesting feet. "Hey, what's wrong?" He tries to comfort me by stroking my hair, but it does nothing to help. I needed SOMETHING else, but I had no idea what.

"Klaus, kidnapped me" I decide to answer simply and honestly, but from his reaction I probably could have chosen a better answer.

"What!? Why!? What did he do to you!?" He asks worried.

"He wanted my blood… he was going to kill me" I still was confused as to why he let me go.

"And? What happened?" He asked, clearly worried. I stay silent for this question, but luckily he stops talking and drives me to Elena's home.

Once we are parked in the driveway I start getting out of the car, but Stefan reaches over and holds the door shut.

"Stefan let me out" I tried to block out the discerning feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Is it Damon?" He asks in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him keeping my voice carefully even.

"Whenever you don't tell me something it's always something you can only talk to Damon about! So tell me Elena, do you want me to call Damon, so you can make eyes at him behind my back!?"

"Let me out. Now." This was beyond ridiculous. Stefan seemed to always talk to Elena about Damon. Elena always said he was trusting and let her do what she wanted, but all I saw was a jerk who would always guess that Damon was stealing Elena from him. "Stefan, not everything is about you or Damon! You should trust me to not cheat on you, and you should understand that sometimes I have things going on in my life that don't concern you!"

But Elena, I love-"

I calm myself down when I hear his whimpering voice and instead switch to a softer, but still definite tone. "Stefan look, I can't deal with you always suspecting me of cheating on you with Damon and then when I call you out on it acting like a hurt puppy to gain my sympathy, alright? I need to stop screaming at you, but right now please just leave me alone"

He lets go of the door and I slide out giving him a small smile once I'm out of the car. I slowly walk back to the house when I see Damon standing on the porch, waiting for me.

"What is it, Damon?"

"So, I heard the argument. Trouble in paradise?"

"It's non-of your concern, stop butting in" I sigh knowing he would drag this on like Klaus.

"Elena I thought you knew me better than that. My job it to get into other people's business. That really hurts" He scrunches up his face in fake pain and puts a hand to his heart.

"Overly dramatized?" I give him a- probably pathetic smirk.

"Elena you do know that if you ever need someone to talk to, or anything else I will always be here for you, right?" I now understood what Elena was talking about when she said that Damon had a special eye-thing. Damon didn't need to be able to compel people, his eyes worked just as well.

I know Damon… thank you" Damon starts to lean in and I am ashamed to say I didn't pull away. My heart beat is beating a mile a minute and he stops an inch away from my lips. I stand deathly still, waiting.

"I can't do this to him" He whispers and slowly pulls away. "I'm sorry Elena, I shouldn't have tried to-"

I'm speechless to and filled with a sense of relief and disappointment at the same time. I notice that I was staring at my feet again, but when I look up Damon was gone. (Please read others note, it will explain about why I had a Damon and Caroline moment there)

Elena's pov

I look around Caroline's room and take note of all the pictures everywhere. Caroline was always the one who got caught up in everything. There were a lot of pictures of Bonnie, her, and me always looking as if were about to burst out laughing at the camera. Then there were the pictures of her with all the after school activities that she went to. Cheerleading, drama club, volleyball, recycling, and every time there was a school dance she would be head of the committee. I smile at the picture that we took at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant where all the contestants took a group photo. When I get to the nightstand I notice something hand drawn on it. My curiosity spiked. I walk over to it and gently take a hold of it. It was a beautifully drawn picture of Caroline and a horse at the Mickallson ball, I recognized the dress. I see a small note at the corner of the paper and am brought to a higher level of shock when I find out that Klaus drew this for Caroline and he thanked her. He specifically thanked her for her honesty, but what was he talking about?

"I'm surprised you kept it" I hear an English accent from behind me and I turn around to see Klaus standing by the window.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" I ask putting the photo back in its place.

"Do you detest seeing me, love" He asks me surprisingly softly. He takes a step towards me and I quickly take a step back. Caroline's phone rings and to escape from Klaus I grab it and see my name pop up.

"Hello Elena?" I say her name making sure she understands that she needs to still pretend to be me.

"Caroline! Where are you?"

"I'm at home….With Klaus" I reluctantly say his name.

"What, are you insane!?"

"Well it wasn't me who invited him in" Luckily Caroline had told me that she wasn't the one who gave the invite.

"Great, so you have the guy who kidnapped me today in your house. Great"

"What!? He kidnapped you!?" The silence is answer enough. "Look I've got to go, okay" I hang up before she even says anything. "You kidnapped my friend!? How dare you, let me guess it was another stupid "I need doppelganger blood" thing isn't it!?" I scream at him. I had no idea why, I was always careful to not scream at Klaus to make sure that he didn't lose his temper and kill me, nut now I felt like it was the easiest thing in the world to yell at him. "Why do you always have to ruin our lives?"

"I'm sorry" Wait what did he say? "You're right, I have done nothing, but harm you. I apologize for anything that has harmed you" I was amazed. It wasn't saying that he regretted hurting anyone other than Caroline, or said that he would change his ways, but he truly looked remorseful. I would never have imagined that I would ever see The Evil Original Hybrid apologize.

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know that there wasn't a Klaus and Caroline seen, but I did have a Klaus and Elena in Caroline's body seen, am I forgiven? Now I said I would explain why I had an almost kiss seen between Caroline and Damon. It wasn't because Caroline had feelings for Damon, but because Elena had feelings for him. When Damon got that close to her and was acting really sweet Elena's body just reacted. That was why her heart was racing and why she had wanted him to kiss her, also that was why Elena was able to yell at Klaus. Caroline is used to being able to yell at him so naturally her body would be used to screaming at him. How did I do at writing the sweet side to Damon? I wanted to show that Damon did have his rude and sarcastic side, but he also had a side that really loved Elena and I wanted to show that. Was Klaus's apology good? I tried to show that he wasn't going soft, he is still going to be the "Alpha male", but he was really confused at why Elena said something Caroline said. I know I write Stefan horribly and I do Caroline's and his fights horribly, but I just don't like Stefan so it's really hard for me to write him well, sorry If you have ideas for how I could write him better please send a review telling me how. The score is still Elijah:1 Damon:0 Thank you for reading, and please review-moonandsunprincess


	5. Chapter 5

The Second Choice

I couldn't believe it. The Klaus was apologizing to me- I mean Caroline. How was this even possible? Klaus was cruel, heartless, and evil! Not someone who comes and apologizes to a girl. But every time I looked directly in his eyes all I could see was true remorse. He actually seemed sorry for what he did.

"Klaus, what are you saying?"

"What I am trying to say Caroline, is that I haven't wished for you to be hurt in a long time"

"Oh please, just all my friends" What was wrong with me!? He hasn't killed me yet! Why ruin my chances of survival now!?

"Caroline, please understand that-"

I interrupt him, with a rage of fury in me. "What Klaus!? Do you think that by apologizing to me you will make everything okay!? Do you think that now I'll just fall straight into your waiting arms because of one little apology!?"

"Caroline I" He started, but was once again stopped.

"No Klaus, just leave!"

He nods his head and speeds out of Caroline's room leaving me alone in my panic. Klaus was surely going to go on a murdering rampage for what I said! How could I be stupid enough to yell at Klaus!? I fell on the bed in tears, worrying which one of my loved ones would die tonight. I didn't know how long I had been crying for. It felt like months had passed, but I knew it could only have been a few hours before I felt a pair of soothing arms wrap around me.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Is it Elena?" I turn my head and see Caroline's mom hugging me with worried eyes. I just tuck my head into her neck and cry, not even thinking about the blood.

Caroline's pov.

I am sitting in my room when I hear Elena's phone ring. I grab it and see Elijah's number pop up on the screen.

"Elijah? Why are you calling?" I was hoping that he already had a solution for switching me and Elena back.

"Caroline, I called to inform you that I may have a lead that could indicate how to switch yours and Elena's bodies back"

"What!? Is there anything that I can do to help!?" I practically scream into the phone.

"I will be traveling to London for an uncertain period of time, but I'm afraid that it is your only hope at the moment"

"Why are you traveling to London? That seems extremely random"

"I know a witch that resides in London who might be powerful enough to break the curse" He tells me, but I definitely heard the "might" in that sentence.

"But what if she isn't?"

"If she does not have the power to change you than I believe that she knows the witch that cast the spell"

"Why do we need the witch who cast the spell in the first place? She'll just mess up our lives more. Can't Bonnie do the spell?"

"It takes incredible magic and knowledge to break another witch's spell Caroline. Your friend may be powerful, but she is not nearly powerful enough to break your spell. There are only two witches that I have ever met that could break your spell and I do think that one of them is the witch that cursed you"

"Okay fine, but for now what do I do?"

"Inform Elena that it is imperative that the two of you are able to safely keep your secret. Then when your secret is strongly kept, I must ask of you to befriend my family"

"Get close to your crazy, murderous siblings? How about not in a million years"

"I would not ask this of you unless there was no other way and if you wish to be placed back into your body. I trust that you will make the best decision, goodbye Caroline" The line went dead and I glare at the phone for a solid five minutes before getting up off the window seat. I dial my phone number and start to pace.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded scared and tear soaked.

"Elena, is everything okay?"

"Caroline someone's going to die! It's all my fault! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let anyone get hurt!"

"Elena, calm down. What happened?"

"I yelled at Klaus and now he's going to kill everyone!" She screamed at me while I felt the urge to laugh.

"Caroline, Klaus isn't going to kill everyone just because you yelled at him! Do you know how many times I've screamed at him?"

"Why would you do that? Aren't you scared of him?"

"Not really, he's more of an annoying creep than anything else" I tell her thinking of all the times that he has tried to win me over.

"But he's always threatening everyone. How are you not scared of him?" She asks only slightly worried.

"Remember, he "fancies me". I by the way have no idea what that means" I tell her while rolling my eyes.

"You're definitely right. You won't believe what Klaus said to you!"

"What did he say?"

"He apologized to you! He even said that he hadn't wanted you hurt!"

"What!? You have got to be kidding me! What did he say after that?" Why would Klaus apologize to me? I knew that he felt some sort of attraction to me, but not to any extent that he would apologize.

"Well that might have been the time when I started screaming him out the widow"

"Why would he apologize to me?" I ask ending the humor.

"I don't know, but for some reason he did" she tells me softly.

"Hey Elena, will you come over here, please?" I ask knowing that it was probably a good idea to tell her about Elijah's plan in person.

"Of course, when do you want me over?"

"As soon as possible" I say quickly.

"Sure, I'll be over in ten minutes" She ended the call and I walk downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and see a teary eyed Stefan.

"Stefan what's wrong?" I inwardly sigh. Why was I the person who always had to ask and make sure that everyone was okay. Although I would be too terrified wondering if someone was suffering to ever stop.

"Elena I'm sorry, I need to stop wondering about Damon, please forgive me"

Another internal sigh, but I knew that I should. "I'm sorry too Stefan, I shouldn't blow up at you"

"It's absolutely fine, now we can be happy together again" He smiles and hugs me. He leans down to kiss me and I am surprised that I feel like gagging. I always told Elena that she should be with Stefan, but when Damon almost kissed me I wanted it to happen. I guessed that I would start to have feelings for both brothers, but all I felt for Stefan was revulsion. I turn my head so his lips meet my cheek instead of my mouth.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I'm just in a bad mood" I try to cover up the strong need to puke.

He looks down disappointed. "It's fine Elena we don't have to kiss"

"Um the other thing is that Caroline's coming over soon and we need to talk privately"

"But Elena, what if you got hurt?" He asks pushing the eyebrows down.

"Caroline will be here, and I will be perfectly safe in my own home"

"I don't think that's a god idea, Katherine could get into the house and easily kill you and Caroline"

"Stefan, I'll be fine, okay? Please let me talk to her alone"

He sighs and plays with my hair. "Call me later, so I can know that you're safe"

Thank you Stefan!" He smiles and runs out of the house right when Elena runs in.

"Hey, I'm here" I turn towards her.

"Elena, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what do you need to ask?"

Do you have any feelings for Stefan?"

Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Huge thanks to all my lovely Readers and Reviewers! Another huge thanks to "Justine" who reviews all of my chapters! I hope you guys liked this. What do you think of Elijah's appearance and the new twist to the storyline? Did I write Klaus, Elijah, and Stefan well? The score is Elijah:2 Damon:0. Wow everyone loves Elijah. GO ELIJAH LOVERS! I can't believe how popular this story is, thank you everyone. Please review-moonandsunprincess


End file.
